When Paths Collide
by jjd022980
Summary: With the outcome of "Judgment Day" Neal seeks help in DC from people from his past he kept hidden. Will this trip cause Neal to finally find what he is looking for? Or is prison his only way out for his life?
1. When Paths Collide Chapter 1

**When Paths Collide**

By jjd022980

**Author notes: **Well this is going to be continuing of Agent Afloat: The Music Series but with a White Collar Twist. Basically this is going to continue a few months after where agent left off. Tony is still out of work since his lungs are not 100 % and he's still on Dr. Pitt's orders to take it easy. This story is going to have twist and turns and you'll get to meet a few new characters. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh, if you have the need to bully just don't read. Thank you.

**Summary: **With the outcome of "Judgment Day" Neal seeks help in DC from people from his past he kept hidden. Will this trip cause Neal to finally find what he is looking for? Or is prison his only way out for his life?

Neal looked out the window as tears threaten to fall down his face. He kept thinking why his world he built so solid just fell completely apart. There were people out there that cared like Peter, Elizabeth, June, Jones, and Diana that totally accepted him for who he was. Then there was Mozzie who was there for him every step of the way of meeting Kate, prison, and now his escape.

There were also people out there that would use his talents just to satisfy their personal goals like Kramer, Peter's old mentor. Neal knew by the look on Peter's face in front of the justice building they were there to arrest him and take him back. That was there he decided that the only option was to run and never look back.

He looked from the window to his friend sleeping beside him. Mozzie would go to hell and back just to make sure he was safe to where the "suit" couldn't find him. Tears finally fell as he thought about Peter. Peter stood up for him, protected him, like any father should. He loved him like a son and made sure that he was well protected. Elizabeth accepted him right off the bat. Even Sachmo loved him. He looked back to the window watching the sky below him and his hope fading away with the clouds.

XXXXXXX

Peter paced his living room clutching the cut anklet in one hand and Neal's letter in the other. Elizabeth watched as he just paced and paced. Shaking her head, she stood up and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, halting his progress. Walking him towards the couch, they sat down as she grabbed the letter. Uncrumbling it, she began to read it.

_Hey Peter,_

_ I just don't where to begin with all this. Seeing the marshal's there and you signaling me it wasn't safe, I knew I had to do the only thing I could. There are just so many words left unsaid. You've been there for me throughout everything and I'm grateful. You know me better than anyone and you'll probably figure out where I'm going even without the anklet. You know I trust you with my life. You know one other person in my life that will help me besides you. He knows how to keep me safe too._

_ I just want my freedom and if this is the only way so be it. He knows I'm coming, so if you want to call him go right ahead, he'll be excepting it._

_Thank you for everything Peter._

_ Neal_

Peter put his head in hands and let the tears finally fall. El did the only thing she could do and held him through the storm.

XXXXXX

Mozzie nudged Neal awake as the plane came to a stop. Neal slowly opened his eyes and sighed.

"We're here huh?"

Mozzie nodded. "Yeah and he'll be waiting for you. As soon as you are safely with him I'm going to, but I'll let know where. I won't leave you buddy."

Neal let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. So many thoughts crossed his mind as he grabbed his only carry on and shuffled toward the gate. Looking out towards the crowd he saw the one other person that took care of him just like Peter and knew for certain that his life was safe.

He was enveloped in a hug as Neal squeezed him tight not letting go.

"You're safe now kiddo. Everything will be okay."

Neal let the tears fall again as Gibbs looked at Mozzie as he disappeared down the terminal.

After a few moments, he lifted his chin, lightly tapping him on the head.

"It's good to see you again, Neal." He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Come on. Your accommodations await."

Neal bowed his head as they walked out of the airport.

XXXXXX

Gibbs shook him awake as he pulled up into the driveway. "Come on, sleepyhead, we're here."

Stretching, Neal slowly opened the car door and grabbed his bag. Gibbs walked up to the front door opening it and allowed the young man to trudge in. Neal set his bag by the door and went to look around. He walked over towards the beautifully crafted mantle above the fireplace and froze. He turned and glared at the man standing at the door.

Thinking fast on his feet, he went to grab his bag but Gibbs had other plans. Neal glared at him.

"Give me my bag now! I don't want to stay here!"

Gibbs glared right back. "You are going to stay here. It's the safest place for you right now and no one knows where you are. She knows you're here. She was the one that offered and you know for certain not to piss her off."

Neal sighed in defeat and lowered his gaze. "I've disappointed so many people Jet. She is the one I regret the most."

Gibbs walked towards him and hugged him. "Maybe it's time for the both of you to work on your regrets and differences. Why do you think she offered for you to stay here?"

Neal looked up and sighed. "Because she still loves me even though I broke her heart."

He patted his cheek. "Like I said I think it's time for you two to talk finally." Grabbing Neal's bag, he headed towards the stairs. "Come on, you look beat and there is a very comfy bed waiting for you."

Neal trudged up the stairs following Gibbs to the guest room. Entering the bedroom, Neal smiled for the first time that day as he saw the closet and bed.

"She thought of everything didn't she?"

Gibbs smiled. "Well, her brother is a clothes whore just like you so yeah you can say that."

He walked over towards the bed and finally collapsing. "Thanks Gibbs for everything." Few seconds later he was asleep.

Gibbs took the blanket at the edge and covered him up. He ruffled the unruly dark hair. "You're welcome kiddo."

Pulling out his phone, he quietly walked out of the room and made a call.

"He's safe and now it's your turn." He snapped the phone shut.

Jess looked at the phone and put it back in her purse. "Easier said than done, dad." _Easier said than done._

She flashed her passport and boarded the plane, hoping this was the right decision for both of their sakes.


	2. When Paths Collide Chapter 2

**When Paths Collide Chapter 2**

By jjd022980

**Author notes: **Well this is going to be continuing of Agent Afloat: The Music Series but with a White Collar Twist. Basically this is going to continue a few months after where agent left off. Tony is still out of work since his lungs are not 100 % and he's still on Dr. Pitt's orders to take it easy. This story is going to have twist and turns and you'll get to meet a few new characters. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh, if you have the need to bully just don't read. Thank you.

**Summary: **With the outcome of "Judgment Day" Neal seeks help in DC from people from his past he kept hidden. Will this trip cause Neal to finally find what he is looking for? Or is prison his only way out for his life?

**XXXXXXX**

_She looked into his eyes as they made love. Looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror; their souls intertwining made them one. Then it shattered into a million pieces like her heart._

Jess shot awake as the plane came to a complete stop. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she got up and stretched, accepting the bag from her assistant.

"Here you are miss. Your car is all set and ready to take you home."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You too good for me, Steve. Give Roger my love and we'll do lunch with dad and Tony."

Steve smiled. "It's a date love. Your dad said that your guest is set at home too. You sure you don't want me to come?"

She shook her head sadly. "Nah, it's okay. I just hope I can handle him being there and back in my life after all these years."

Steve nodded. "I know. We're here for you if you need us. Just say the word and we'll call reinforcements."

She patted his cheek, stepping off the plane and headed towards the awaiting car hoping that seeing him again wouldn't be another shattered piece of her heart.

XXXXX

Neal stretched and sat up slowly. Looking around the room, he smiled. _She did think of me after all these years. I'm hoping this won't blow up in our faces and I really do lose her forever. _He knew after all these years he was still madly in love with her. She understood him like no one else could. She saw into his heart, touched it and never let go, even though he was the one that broke it. He still remembered that day clearly as it was yesterday.

_Holding each other close, they snuggled together trying to get their breathing under control. Lifting up on her elbows against his chest, she kissed him._

_ "You never cease to amaze me Neal."_

_ He gave her one of his smug smiles. "I aim to please, my lady."_

_ She kissed him again. "I'll never stop amazing you. I love you."_

_ He flipped her on her back, kissing her deeply. "I love you too."_

_ They held each other as they made love again into the night._

Neal blinked away the tears as he scrubbed his face. After that night, everything went to hell. The fight was huge as he told her of the big score and how they were going to start a life together in luxury. She walked out on him that morning, with both the shattered pieces of their hearts. It wasn't the same after that as he went to New York, met Kate, and then the rest is history.

He got up and headed towards the bathroom and washed up. A few minutes later, he headed down the stairs to see if there was anything to eat. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he froze.

She looked up from her coffee mug and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello Neal. I could say it's wonderful to see you again."

He blinked and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Her red hair, neatly straighten pass her shoulders and her shape was accented by her outfit. The jeans and t shirt hugged her body well. _She still looks as beautiful as I met her. _Swallowing for a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Y…you too, Jess. I…I appreciate this."

She held up her hand. "Don't flatter yourself, Caffery. It was this or prison. I kind of figured prison isn't your style since you escaped to find Kate." _I wish you escaped to find me._

Neal swallowed and ducked his head. "Well, yeah um…"

She finished the last of her coffee and put the cup in the sink. She looked back at him. "I've had a long flight and I'm tired. The house is yours to explore." She pulled out a set of keys, dropping them in his hand. "These are yours for your stay here. If you want to run, go right ahead, you're free to do so. I won't stop you."

She walked towards the stairs. Grabbing the rail, she turned back to him. "I hope you chose to stay." With that she walked up the stairs and headed to bed.

Neal looked down at the keys in shock. _Still trusts me all these years. _That was something he was afraid of not having her trust after he completely broke her heart. Putting the keys into his pocket, he took her advice and explored the house. Walking past the living room, he entered a room and froze. _She did think of everything. _Scratching his chin, he began to think. _How can I make it up to her?_

Smiling, he walked towards the blank canvas. Getting everything that he needed, he began to paint, hoping it would ease his mind and maybe get back into her good graces.

XXXXXXX

She pulled out her cell phone as she sat on the bed. Dialing a number that was all too familiar, he picked up after the first ring.

"Have a good flight home, little one?"

She smiled at her nickname. "Yeah gunny, I did." She took a deep breath. "Just please tell me I did the right thing about having him here."

Gibbs heard the sharp intake and sighed. "You know Tony and I opposed from the get go when he called."

She sniffed holding the tears at bay. "I know dad I know." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just seeing him again I…I can't hate him. I…I love him too damn much."

He nodded. "I know, Jess. You want me and Tony to come over to help do damage control? You know he's restless since Brad has him on light duty until his lungs heal. The team has been babysitting him, but you know he's dying to see you."

She shook her head, smiling at the mention of her brother. She knew about him being sent overseas and how his lungs suffered. She smiled a little. "You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea. They can talk clothes and stuff maybe ease some of the tension." Sighing, a tear finally escaped. Taking a few moments, she continued. "I…I saw him this morning in the kitchen. I…I just wanted to go up and hug him and just forget everything that ever happened."

Gibbs sighed. He knew that was bound to happen. He hoped later than sooner. "Jess, he's hurting bad right now and I know seeing him is going to bring all those feelings to the surface, but you have to look from both sides of the glass."

She gripped the phone. "I…I know. B…but dad…"

He took a deep breath knowing he had to be her father and knowing for a fact she didn't want to hear his answer, but he had to do it. "Jess, I'm going to tell exactly what I told him when I picked him up. You two have to talk this out. Maybe this is your second chance without barriers or anyone holding you back. I love both of you, but stop being so damn stubborn. I know you're hurting. I know you're scared, but also look from his point of view. He knows you won't use him to gain anything. Maybe this is a sign."

She sniffed and wiped the tears away. "You're right dad. Call the kettle black so to speak. I…I hear you loud and clear." She sighed knowing for certain her father was right and for that she was grateful. "I…I love you."

He heard the intake of breath knowing that his words struck a chord, but he knew it had to be done. "Love you too, Jess." He smiled, shaking his head. "Just try not to kill him."

She laughed, wiping away the last of the tears. "I'll just call Abs and she'll help me hide the body."

He laughed. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in a couple of days. Love ya, kiddo."

"Love you too, gunny." She hung up phone, putting it on the nightstand. She lay down on the pillows and sighed.

"I just hope I'm right about all of this."

She closed her eyes and dreamed of him.


	3. When Paths Collide Chapter 3

When Paths Collide Chapter 3

By jjd022980

**Author notes: **Well this is going to be continuing of Agent Afloat: The Music Series (NCIS) but with a White Collar Twist. Basically this is going to continue a few months after where agent left off. Tony is still out of work since his lungs are not 100 % and he's still on Dr. Pitt's orders to take it easy. (You can read the other story on my site)

This story is going to have twist and turns and you'll get to meet a few new characters. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh, if you have the need to bully just don't read. Thank you.

I know this is a crossover but FFN is being a butt so I hope you understand.

**Summary: **With the outcome of "Judgment Day" Neal seeks help in DC from people from his past he kept hidden. Will this trip cause Neal to finally find what he is looking for? Or is prison his only way out for his life?

XXXXXX

Tony and Gibbs lay in bed after an intense night of lovemaking and reconnecting. Gibbs smiled as Tony snuggled deeper into him, not wanting to let go.

"Jethro? Are you here?"

Gibbs grinned as he heard his old friend calling from the stairs. He knew he was there to check on Tony as was the agreement for him to come home earlier than expected and also maybe offer some sound advice.

Sighing, Gibbs kissed his lover's head before easing from underneath him to greet Ducky. Grabbing a pair of pants, he put them on and headed down the stairs and greeted his old friend.

"Good morning, Duck. Would you like some tea?"

Ducky nodded. "That would be great, Jethro. Is Anthony up yet?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Ummm, no. I sort of wore him out."

Ducky shook his head and smiled. "Well it seems both of you went against doctors advice. He's supposed to be taking it easy."

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and got the tea ready. "Don't worry, Duck. We have been taking it easy and I've been very careful."

Ducky sat down on the couch as Gibbs handed him his cup of tea. "I know my friend. I'm just teasing you. It's good to see you smiling and happy. I know you've haven't been that way in a very long time." He took a sip of his tea. "Speaking of which, I believe your anniversary coming up is it not?"

Gibbs looked at his wedding ring and began to play with it. "With everything that has been going on, I've totally forgot about it."

Ducky patted his shoulder. "I'll help in any way my friend. That boy needs some surprises after everything that you two have been through."

Nodding Gibbs sat down beside his old friend. Ducky took a sip of his tea and put the cup down on the coffee table. Turning, he faced Gibbs. Ducky knew exactly what was wrong.

"How is Jess, Jethro?"

Shaking his head smiling, Jethro put his coffee cup down beside Ducky's. "She okay so to speak. I'm just having second thoughts having Neal being here, but then again…"

Ducky nodded. "You know those two are stubborn for their own good. Just like some other people I know."

Gibbs smiled. "I know Duck. I know. I just don't want to see her heart broken all over again."

"I was against the idea from the get go Jet and you know it."

Both men turned as Tony made his way down the stairs and sat in the chair across from them. He glared at both of them.

"When were you going to tell me she arrived or for the fact he was here?"

Gibbs sighed. He knew this was coming and sooner or later he had to face it. "Tony I wasn't hiding anything from you. I was going to tell you."

Tony took a deep breath as a coughing fit took over. "Dammit!" Tony took slow deep breaths to calm his suffering lungs. After a few minutes he was able to get his wheezing under control. "This sucks. We need to have this conversation."

Gibbs got up and walked over to him and pounded his back gently. He started rubbing knowing this was a calming effect on his lover. "Hey take it easy, Tones. We are going over there in a couple of days and we are going to talk about all of this. I agree with you, but I also believe maybe this is a sign and maybe just maybe this is going to work a second time around."

Tony shook his head and smiled. "Can't stop playing cupid huh?"

Gibbs smiled. "Nope, I can't." He kissed the top of his head. "Go back up there and lay down that way Ducky can check on you."

Tony sighed and stood up gingerly and trudged up the stairs.

Gibbs sat back down beside his old friend and sighed. "Am I doing the right thing, Duck? Am I going to break my daughter's heart all over again?"

Ducky patted his knee. "Your daughter is a very capable young woman, Jethro. When the time comes she'll follow her heart. If you want my advice, I would just say guide and not push."

Grabbing his bag he headed up the stairs to go check on his patient as Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and made a phone call.

XXXXXX

Peter looked out from his view of the city and sighed. He looked down at the anklet clutching it in his hand. He missed Neal, but he also knew that he was in good hands and out of harm's way for the time being. He was grateful for that, knowing it probably took guts for Neal to make that phone call in the first place. There weren't many people Neal trusted and knew Gibbs was far most one of them given the history between them. Lost in thought, the cell phone on the desk began to vibrate. Sighing, Peter walked over and picked it up, hoping for the best.

With a shaky voice he answered. "Neal?"

The voice huffed. "Nope, try again."

Peter smiled. "Gunny, how are you? Is Neal okay?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah the kiddo is fine. I'm just having second thoughts about having him and you know why."

Balancing the phone on his shoulder, he walked over towards the door and shut it. Walking over to his desk, Peter sat down in his chair. "Yeah, I know. He's a good kid Gibbs. He deserves to be free and happy. He doesn't deserve to be on the run. He's work to damn hard to earn a better life."

Gibbs sighed, knowing exactly where his friend was coming from. "I know. I know. My husband thinks I'm playing cupid again. Jess on the other hand…"

Shaking his head, Peter laughed. "Well, in a way you are." His tone turned serious. "I just want to thank you for not turning him away after everything that has happened. I know that was hard especially when it comes to Jess and Tony. I know how protective you are."

Gibbs nodded. "You know I love that kid. He's had a hard life. He's got you and El to look after him and set him straight, but maybe it's time for him to settle down. Well I should say both of them to settle down."

Peter sighed, knowing he had to tell him about why Neal called in the first place. "Kramer is back in DC. He's setting up a task force to find him. He wants him for something, but I just can't figure out what it is." He pounded his desk. "The board was going to grant his freedom dammit!"

Gibbs took a deep breath, knowing a calm tone was what his friend needed. "Peter, he's safe with me you know that. I can find out on my end on what's going on. I know for certain Jess has a good idea on what's going on that she's letting on. She rarely let's anyone stay at the house."

Peter sighed. "Do you think that she can find out what the agenda is?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I can ask her, but not at the moment. Right now she's still processing the fact that he's here and her emotions are all over the place. I have another idea. I'll let you in on it as soon as I talk to him."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose knowing Neal was feeling the same way. He knew that Neal's actions when it came to certain things get him into trouble. "I know Neal is feeling the same way. Those two together might not sound like a bad idea. I know she'll set him straight."

Gibbs laughed. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that. Tony hasn't talk to him yet."

Peter smiled, knowing full well how Gibbs' husband was when it came to Jess. "Oh god, that's going to an interesting conversation. I want to be a fly on that wall for when that happens."

Hearing his husband's coughing coming from upstairs, Gibbs gripped the phone. "I'll let you know how that goes. I have to go. Sounds like Ducky needs my help."

Peter nodded. "Okay Gunny. Thanks for calling. Keep that boy in line and let me know and vise versa."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Peter."

He hung up the phone and headed upstairs to help out his friend.

XXXXXX

Tony stretched lazily on the bed hoping his husband would lay down with him. He knew once they were in bed, they could talk about Jess and Neal and how maybe this was the right thing to do. Hearing the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs, Tony breathed a little bit easier.

"Jet?"

Ducky smiled as he entered the bedroom. "No, Anthony. Gibbs is still downstairs."

Tony blushed, knowing he was going to get an ear full from his friend about his current state and the way the bed looked.

Ducking his head, he shyed away from his friend. "Duck…Ducky I...I can explain. I…I"

Ducky put his hand up and smiled. "I already gave a lecture to your husband about you taking it easy and I know he wouldn't lie to me, but you my dear on the other hand,"

Tony started coughing as he tried to explain and defend himself. All teasing aside Ducky pulled out his stethoscope from his bag and listened to Tony's lungs.

Hearing the coughing fit from downstairs, Gibbs ran up the steps and paused at the door as he saw his old friend taking care of Tony.

Ducky lay him back down and went into the bathroom and grabbed a warm wash cloth, placing it on his chest.

He sternly looked at him. "Keep this on your chest and let the vapors do their job." Sensing his friend at the door, Ducky calmly pulled a needle out of his bag. "Jethro if you please, help me roll him on his side. I'm going to give him a mild sedative for him to rest."

Tony watched wide eyed as Ducky prepared the needle and Gibbs did what his friend asked. Tony frantically grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard as he felt the small prick. Gibbs gently rolled him back on his side and kissed his forehead.

Tony had a death grip on his hand. "Jet…Jet…Jess…talk…Neal…"

Ducky patted his other hand. "That will help you rest Anthony. Your lungs are still congested and the rest will do you some good." He stood up and left the couple.

Gibbs walked to the other side and lay next to Tony. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep okay?"

Tony snuggled closer to him, feeling safe and secure in his husbands embrace. "I love you, but you're not off the hook."

Gibbs leaned down and kissed his head. "Love you too and I know."

Few minutes later, Tony breathing evened out as sleep overtook him. Gibbs quietly slipped out of bed and walked towards the stairs. Walking down the stairs, he went into the living room and sat heavily on the couch, leaning his head back on the soft cushions. A moment later, he leaned forward a little bit as he smelled the cup of coffee.

"Thought you might need this, my friend."

Gibbs took the cup and smiled. "Thanks Duck." He took a sip and looked up the stairs and then back at his old friend. "I heard the coughing and thought the worse."

Ducky patted his knee. "He's doing fine, Jethro. His lungs aren't 100% yet. That shot I gave him will help him breathe a little bit easier and rest."

Gibbs took another sip of coffee. "It's just feels like the plaque all over again and I feel helpless."

Ducky reached into his bag and gave him something. "Rub this on his chest for the next couple of days. It will loosen the mucus that has build up in the lungs and make sure he continues to take his pills and whatever Brad told you to do stick to it. Oh a little light exercise is always good too." He winked at his friend as he stood up and gathered his things and headed towards the door. "Let me know if you need any help with anything."

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks Duck."

Ducky smiled as he closed the front door. Gibbs leaned back and finished his cup of coffee thinking about the conversations he was going to have with his husband and daughter. Pulling out his cell phone, he made another phone call. The caller picked up after two rings.

"We need to talk. I need your help."

The caller sighed, knowing when Gibbs called he knew it was trouble. "Same place?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I see you a few."

"I will meet you there, Jethro."

He hung up the phone throwing it on the coffee table.

"Jet?" Tony's voice carried from the bedroom. "Jet?"

Gibbs walked up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom. "Hey," Gibbs walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss his lover. "Let's get you to the bathroom and then back in bed."

"No," Tony groaned. "Want you with me."

"Bathroom," Gibbs growled with another kiss. "Then back to bed, I have plans for you."

The trip to the bathroom and back left Gibbs with one very tired, cuddle man in his arms. Just as they settled back into bed, Tony snuggled close allowing his hand to rest on Gibbs' stomach before slowly working its way into Gibbs' sweatpants only to come to rest at the top of his groin.

Gibbs bit back a groan, his cock becoming very interested in exactly what Tony's hand was doing. "Tony?" Gibbs shifted to try to move his lover's hand a bit.

"Stop moving," Tony groaned as he moved his hand to gently caress Gibbs' cock.

"What are you doing? Ducky said for you to take it easy; that's why he gave you a sedative." Gibbs tried to pull Tony's hand from his pants.

"So you could do all the work," Tony smiled into Gibbs' chest as he playfully licked and nipped at Jethro's nipple.

"Damn it," Gibbs arched into his lover's mouth. Taking a moment to regain his composure, Gibbs rolled Tony over so his back was to him. Working his way out of his sweats, Gibbs cupped his lover's ass before dipping a finger into his lover's hole smiling when he found him still slick and stretched from their last coupling.

Sinking deep into his lover, Gibbs kept his thrusts smooth and gentle paying close attention to Tony's breathing.

"Please," Tony begged as Gibbs' hand wrapped around to rest on his chest. "Please, harder…please."

Unable to resist, Gibbs pulled all the way out only to plunge back in hard scraping across Tony's sweet spot causing him to yell out. It only took a couple more thrusts before Tony came hard enough to render him unconscious.

"That's one way to make sure he sleeps," Brad smirked from the bedroom doorway.

Gibbs blushed slipping quietly out of his husband mumbling, "I have to start locking that damn door."

Brad laughed. "You should. But I'm supposed to be here remember?"

Gibbs glared on him. "Yeah I know. Let me have some privacy and you can do what you do."

Shaking his head, Brad went and waited out in the hallway. Gibbs got up slowly and grabbed a pair of jeans and washed up. Few minutes later, he tapped Brad on the shoulder.

"He's all yours. I have to go meet someone and Ducky gave him a shot of something so he can sleep."

Brad nodded. "I know. Ducky called me concerned. So it was a perfect time for me to come over." He patted Gibbs on the shoulder. "Go do what you need to do. He's in good hands."

Gibbs nodded looking at his husband one last time sleeping peacefully and headed out the door to his meeting.

XXXXXX

Fornell sat on the park bench looking at the gazebo. After a few minutes, he felt his friend's presence beside him. He turned and glared at him.

"Okay Jethro I'm here. What is this about?"

Gibbs sighed. "Neal Caffery."

Fornell shook his head. "Figures. Kramer is in the office scrambling all his resources to find him. What the hell did he do this time for the big guns to be called in?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue. I talked to Peter and he was a little vague on the details. I know he's doing it to protect him, but at what cost?"

Tobias nodded. "I can find out. I heard the board was going to grant his freedom. Take the anklet off and offer him a new life."

Gibbs huffed. "I know, but when he called he was in tears. He told me that Kramer showed up with Marshals to arrest him."

Fornell scratched his beard. "Okay that does sound suspicious. I can find out quietly on my end. I know you're going to find out on yours and I'm not even asking on how you are going to find out." Fornell suddenly smiled. "How's Jess taking the news?"

Gibbs smiled at his friend, knowing Fornell knew where exactly Neal was. He knew that Fornell would die before he betrayed him. That's why they were such good friends. "Tony wants to kill him, Peter knows he's safe, Jess on the other hand…I just don't know. I just don't want to see her hurt, but then again those two need to get their head out of their asses."

Fornell shook his head. Standing up, he patted his shoulder. "Pot calling the kettle black, Jethro. Just remember that." With that he left.

Gibbs watched his friend leave and then sighed. "I hope you're right, Tobias. I hope your right."

In the distance a shadowy figure watched as the friends parted ways. Flicking his cigarette on the ground, he got into his car sneering at the very thought he might have the leverage he was needing to end all this and be rid of the throne in his side once and for all.


	4. When Paths Collide Chapter 4

When Paths Collide Chapter 4

By jjd022980

**Author notes: **Well this is going to be continuing of Agent Afloat: The Music Series (NCIS) but with a White Collar Twist. Basically this is going to continue a few months after where agent left off. Tony is still out of work since his lungs are not 100 % and he's still on Dr. Pitt's orders to take it easy. (You can read the other story on my site)

This story is going to have twist and turns and you'll get to meet a few new characters. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh, if you have the need to bully just don't read. Thank you.

**Summary: **With the outcome of "Judgment Day" Neal seeks help in DC from people from his past he kept hidden. Will this trip cause Neal to finally find what he is looking for? Or is prison his only way out for his life? Or will he sacrifice everything for the ones he loves?

XXXXXX

She stood in the doorframe and watched him paint. After her nap and conversation with her dad she decided to talk to him. Hearing the soft jazz coming from the art room she smiled. _He found it. Let's see what he came up with. _Going to the kitchen, she grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Softly on swift feet, she took her spot back at the doorframe.

Feeling a presence behind him, Neal put down the paintbrush and turned around and smiled. Ducking his head, he blushed.

"I…I hope I didn't wake you. I…I hope you don't mind."

Shaking her head, she walked up to him. Lifting his head, she smiled. "I was hoping you would find this room. I kind of figured it would help calm you." Waving the wine glasses, she clicked them together. "Care to join me?"

Never one to refuse a good wine, Neal grabbed the bottle and headed towards the small sofa and sat down. Swiftly opening the bottle, Jess walked over and handed him the glasses. Pouring delicately he handed one glass to her and set the bottle down on the table taking his glass. Swishing the purple liquid in the glass, he took a sip and smiled.

"You have good taste."

Blushing, she ducked her head. "Thanks. Besides Tony, I haven't really had anyone to enjoy it with."

Raising his glass, Neal toasted. "To good friends and wine."

Clicking their glasses, they enjoyed the afternoon knowing that conversation would come later.

XXXXXX

Kramer paced his office like a caged animal. His teams haven't even found hide or hair of Neal and he was getting pissed. Pounding his desk, he finally sat down. His door opened and one of his trusted informants walked in and locked the door. Pulling out a folder, he handed it to his boss and sat in one of the comfortable chairs on the side of the office. Kramer looked at the file and slammed it on his desk.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell are Gibbs and Fornell doing talking to each other?"

His informant pulled out his recorder and handed it to him. Kramer pressed play. After the recording finished, he smiled.

"Oh this is good." Grabbing a notepad, he wrote down some names and handed it to him.

"I want you to call the names on this list and tell them to meet at the usual spot."

His informant nodded and left the office.

Kramer sat in his chair and smiled wickedly. "Oh I have you now Caffery. You can't hide from me for much longer."

He turned his chair and looked out towards the Washington skyline knowing he had a good plan in place.

XXXXXX

Walking into the large house, Gibbs and Tony quietly walked into the kitchen hoping they weren't disturbing the quietness. Setting the take out on the counter, they followed the sound of soft jazz coming from the room. They stood in the doorway and watched Jess and Neal drinking their wine, leaning against each other. Tony shook his head and huffed.

"Well isn't this nice."

Jess turned at the tone as Neal almost dropped his glass. Jess glared at Tony as Neal tried to gather his composure and scoot far away from her as possible knowing it looked like he was taking advantage of her. Jess put her glass down and stood up. Walking towards her brother, she poked him in the chest not too lightly.

"I don't care if you don't feel well, but you know better than to have that tone in my house. This isn't NCIS and he isn't a suspect. I can't really believe you treating my guest like that."

She continued to glare at the both of them. Neal saw the stand off and knew a quiet retreat was a good thing right now. He put his glass down and stood up. Ducking his head, he brushed passed him and headed up the stairs. He knew when he wasn't welcomed. Jess sighed as she watched him trudge up the stairs and then the door shut softly. Gibbs glared at both of them. His boss tone clearly evident in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm going to check on him. You two duke it out then we can talk as civilize people after I talk to Neal."

Gibbs stormed up the stairs leaving Tony and Jess to have their conversation or possible sparing session.

Jess glared at her brother and went to take the wine glasses to the kitchen. Tony stood there with his arms crossed against his chest. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to process all this. I just don't want your heart broken again because of Neal."

Taking a few deep control breaths, she gently set the glasses in the sink. Walking towards her brother, she grabbed his arm and sat them down on the couch. She turned to him, shaking her head.

"Tony, I know you're protecting me but that tone was uncalled for. He wasn't taking advantage of me. I've already scolded him, but I also trust him." She turned towards the painting and then back at Tony. "I gave him two choices. He can either run and I don't stop him or he can stay. As you can see he chose to stay."

Tony huffed. "You know I was against this from the start."

Jess smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't accept anything less, Tony. He needs a safe haven right now and you treating him like a suspect isn't what he needs right now. He's got enough running in that mind of his right now and he doesn't need your disappointment and anger directed at him."

He looked up at the stairs and then at the floor, knowing she was right. _Just like her father. Oh boy I'm surprised she hasn't head slapped me. _"Maybe I should apologize."

She hugged him. "Let dad take care of him first then you can show your sign of weakness."

He hugged her back. "Smart ass."

She giggled. "But you love me anyway." She tugged his arm and pulled him off the couch. "Come on. Let's go set up the peace offering in the dining room."

He leaned against her as they walked into the kitchen and set up dinner.

XXXXXX

Neal sat down heavily on the bed. Putting his head in hands, he kept the tears at bay. Hearing the door creak open, he looked up and then back down at the floor. Gibbs sighed and shut the door allowing them to have their privacy. He sat down next to him and reached over pulling him against his chest.

"Talk to me kiddo."

Neal sighed. "I…I wasn't taking advantage." His voice started to quiver. "I…I swear."

Gibbs gently head slapped him. "Hey, kiddo I'm not mad and I know well enough you weren't taking advantage. You're better than that Neal."

"But Tony doesn't." Neal muttered.

Lifting his chin, Gibbs wiped the tear from his cheek. "Let me handle him. He knows you mean well."

Neal sighed and looked back at the floor. "God, how many people are going to hate me since I've disappointed them? Why can't they understand what I did was for the good of everyone?"

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Grabbing Neal's hand, he placed it in it. "This is a secure phone. No one can trace it." He tapped it. "Call him. He's very worried kiddo. He's not disappointed in you far from it."

The tears finally slipped unshamlessly down his cheeks as they dripped on the cell phone. "I…I…"

Gibbs pulled him back into a hug. "Take your time. Compose yourself and call him. He understands more than you know, Neal." Patting him on the shoulder, he got up and left the room leaving Neal alone with his decision.

Neal looked at the door and then back down at the phone. Wiping his tears away, he flipped the phone opened and dialed the all too familiar number hoping he made the right decision. He picked it up after two rings.

"Hello?"

Neal took a deep breath to gather his courage. After a moment he spoke. "Hi Peter."

XXXXXX

Peter sat on the couch and tried to get into the game. He sighed and took a swig of his beer hoping that it would help. Elizabeth watched her husband's heart break more and more knowing the gap was something she couldn't fill. Shaking her head sadly, she went and sat beside him. Grabbing his hand, she squeezed letting him know she was there for him. The cell phone vibrating on the table broke the moment. Peter picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

The shaky voice answered. "Hi Peter."

Peter sat up straight gripping the phone in his hand. "Oh my God, Neal. Are you okay?"

Hearing the concern in Peter's voice, Neal sniffed. "I…I'm okay Peter. I…I'm so sorry for all this."

Peter knew that tone all too well. He felt the waves of guilt through the phone. Taking a deep calming breath to control his rising emotions, he finally spoke. "I'm not disappointed Neal. Not by a long shot. I'm just glad that you're safe."

The voice wavered. "Y…you are?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, kiddo I am. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did what you thought was right. I'm just glad you called Gibbs and he made sure you're safe."

Elizabeth grabbed the phone wanting to hear his voice. "I'm also proud of you Neal."

Sniffling intensified as Neal's tears broke through. "El…El…"

Elizabeth sniffed. "Honey, listen to me okay. We love you Neal and the both of us just want you safe. You'll get your freedom. We'll make sure of it."

Grabbing the phone from his wife, Peter spoke. "She's right Neal. You will get your freedom and this whole mess will be taken care of kiddo."

Neal hiccupped. "Th….thanks guys."

Peter smiled. "You're welcome. You take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid or piss Gibbs off."

Neal smiled. "I'll try. I can't promise anything."

Peter shook his head. "There's my Neal I know and love. Stay out of trouble and I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Peter. Give El a hug for me."

They hung up. Peter hugged his wife.

"I think he's going to be okay, Hun. I think he's going to come out of this fine."

El held him. "I think so too." She kissed him. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you too."

They leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the game.

XXXXXX

Putting the phone on the nightstand, Neal got up and went into the en suite bathroom. Turning on the water, he grabbed the wash cloth and began to wash his face. After a few minutes, he turned the water off and laid the cloth across the sink to let it dry. He looked at the mirror and sighed at his reflection.

"Here's looking at you kid."

Shaking his head, he walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Hearing the chatter from the dining room, he decided to venture in there. Jess smiled and stood up. Pulling out a chair, she pointed to the plate.

"Dad brought comfort food. Sit down and eat, Neal. We won't bite."

Seeing her smile, he walked over and sat down. Looking down at his plate, he grabbed a fork and ate in silence avoiding the glares or stares from the group. The clanging fork got his attention.

"You know I don't approve of you being here right?"

Neal gulped and nodded. The other two looked at Tony like he grew another head, but it didn't stop him from venting. They knew he needed to voice his opinion, but knew they would step in if it got to rough.

"I was totally against this from the start, but hey who the hell listens to me anyways."

Shuddering Neal put his fork down. The tears welled up in his eyes.

"I…I'll pack my bags and leave. I…I won't bother you anymore."

Another fork hit the plate hard.

"Like hell you are! It's not safe for you right now to leave. You're safe here kiddo."

Gibbs glared at his husband. "You know I thought I was a bastard but this is just…" He took a deep calming breath. "We understand how you feel Tones." He pointed to Neal. "He understands, but right now he doesn't need your disappointment in him. It's bad enough people use him, but its worse that his friends don't accept him and want to protect him."

Tony took a deep breath to calm his anger. He knew his husband had a point. He was still leery of Neal staying there but he also knew this isn't what he needed. He knew Neal gave up everything just to call Gibbs. After a few moments, Tony spoke.

"I'm sorry, Neal. Jet is right. Your safety is first and foremost."

"Rule number six, Tony."

All three of them looked at him and then burst out laughing. Neal's head popped up and a first true smile appeared on his face.

Tony shook his head, smiling. "Rule number 8."

Neal thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "Better to seek forgiveness than ask for permission."

Jess patted his hand. "Wow I'm shocked you still remember all the rules."

Neal squeezed her hand. "Hey having a Gunnery SSgt. Looked after you for most of your life they tend to get drilled into you."

Tony shook his head and picked up his fork. "Try being married to one. Okay Hallmark moment finished. I want to finish eating."

They laughed and finally tucked into their dinner and truly enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
